The Keep
The Keep is an incredibly-tall tower located in Dayport, and is the most heavily fortified building in the City, acting as a symbol of the Baron's iron reign. It is visited during Chapter 4. History The Keep was personally designed by the architect Theodore Eastwick, who boasted that it 'took the hands of a hundred men to erect'.Dirty Secrets The tower was officially built in NRy834, its official plaque reading, In Northcrest's Name, Set The Cornerstone Of An Eternal City.City Heritage Plaques Following the events at Northcrest Manor, the Baron had a piece of the Primal Stone stored away inside the Great Safe, in the hopes that suspending it so high above the rest of the City would dispel the Primal's effects. Events of ''Thief'' By the events of the game, the Keep has begun to crack apart, exploding from the inside out, and can be heard as far as Stonemarket. Officially, the Watch believe this to be the result of Theodore Eastwick's "loose lips." The truth, however, is that even a building as sturdy and well-built as the Keep cannot contain the unstable energy of the Primal. After Garrett recovers the Primal Stone fragment from the Great Safe, the Keep finally collapses, its shattered remains falling back down to the streets of Dayport.A Friend in Need Layout By nature of its sheer height, the Keep is composed of multiple levels: * Lying near Dayport's waterfront, the underground is composed of a vast network of pipes that run beneath the streets, far above the river. Using the plans he stole from Eastwick's Grand House, Garrett infiltrates the Keep via an exhaust shaft located in this area. * The underground layers then lead up into the engine and boiler room areas, which are used to maintain the Keep. * There is also a sizable prison here, used to hold any law-breakers or criminals, including members of the Graven. During the events of Chapter 4, Basso is held in Cell Block C. * The City Watch has its official headquarters within the Keep, and thus all Watch administration or operations take place here. * Several floors are dedicated solely to serve as assembly line-style workshops for the workers of the Baron's abandoned automaton project. * At the very top of The Keep lies the legendary Great Safe, rumoured to be the size of a house and filled with gold. The Safe itself actually lies in one of two chambers: the actual Safe Chamber contains the control panel at which one may call the safe down from the Safe Housing chamber above. Gallery File:Docs M4 KeepPlans.jpg|The Keep Plans File:Keep_Comic.png|The Keep as pictured in Thief: Tales from the City. File:Boiler_Level.jpg|The Boiler Level File:Atrium.jpg|The atrium of the Watch Headquarters, seen from the elevator File:The_Baron's_Vision.jpg|The Baron's vision of perfect, mechanized order, seen from the elevator File:Safe_Housing.jpg|Concept art of the highest level, where the Great Safe is held Trivia *The Keep is similar to the castle of Angelwatch from Thief II: The Metal Age. References Category:Locations